It is known in the art that there is an operation delay in the remote PTZ (pan, tilt, zoom) control of IP (Internet protocol) cameras. Indeed, the latency of the PTZ control of an IP camera is a key parameter of a system that incorporates IP cameras with PTZ control.
In many commercial scenarios, operation of the PTZ control of an IP camera is in a local network. Accordingly, the latency and operation delay can be somewhat controlled. However, even in these scenarios, the latency and operation delay is longer than analog PTZ control.
When operation of the PTZ control of an IP camera is via the Internet, the complicated network environment causes the latency and operation delay to be longer than in a local network. Indeed, as mobile applications and 3G and 4G networks become more popular and user traffic increases accordingly, the latency and operation delay of the PTZ control of IP cameras via the Internet is becoming longer and more unpredictable.
Two systems and methods for remote PTZ control of IP cameras are known in the art. First, PTZ can be controlled via a user interface that includes directional arrows, such as buttons with arrows in different directions. Second, PTZ can be controlled via a user interface that includes slide bars that can be moved in different directions. However, the user may need to perform several operations and provide more than one input to move the PTZ of the IP camera to a desired position.
Furthermore, both known systems and methods have delays from when the user provides input to when the IP camera moves in accordance with the user's input to when the user receives video confirmation that the IP camera moved in accordance with his input, which may assist the user in determining his next input. Indeed, during this latent period, the user may be uncertain as to whether his input was successfully received and executed. Accordingly, the user may provide additional PTZ control input during the latent period, which may cause unexpected and/or undesired movement of the IP camera.
Preset positions of the PTZ of an IP camera have been used to overcome the operation delays and latent periods described above. For example, the user can provide input to move the IP camera to one of a plurality of preset positions. However, the use of preset positions is often undesirable because the user is limited in the positions to which he can move the IP camera.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods of remote PTZ control of IP cameras.